Tyler Bates
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | alias = | genre = | instrument = Guitar, bass guitar, keyboards, programming | occupation = | years_active = 1993–present | label = | associated_acts = Marilyn Manson | website = }} Tyler Bates (born June 5, 1965) is an American musician, producer, and composer for film, television, and video game scores. |date=October 31, 2009|accessdate=February 2, 2015}} Much of his work is in the action and horror film genres, with films like Dawn of the Dead, 300, Sucker Punch, and the ''John Wick'' franchise. He has collaborated with directors like Zack Snyder, Rob Zombie, Neil Marshall, William Friedkin, Scott Derrickson, James Gunn, Chad Stahelski and David Leitch. With Gunn, he has scored every one of the director's films; including Guardians of the Galaxy, which became one of the highest grossing domestic films of 2014, and its 2017 sequel. In addition, he is also the former lead guitarist of the American rock band Marilyn Manson, and produced its albums The Pale Emperor and Heaven Upside Down. Biography Film scoring Bates began his career in the 1990s scoring low-budget films like Tammy and the T-Rex, The Last Time I Committed Suicide, and Denial. His breakthrough into the mainstream arguably came in the early 2000s, when he worked on higher-profile projects like ''Get Carter'', Half Past Dead, and Baadasssss! The 2004 remake of ''Dawn of the Dead'' was significant, as he would maintain long-term collaborations with its director Zack Snyder, and writer James Gunn. Bates scored four of director Rob Zombie's films, beginning with 2005's The Devil's Rejects. For Zombie's remake of ''Halloween'' and its subsequent sequel, Bates adapted John Carpenter's original themes and motifs in order to fit the darker, grittier, and more contemporary atmosphere of the films. It was around 2007 that Bates began working regularly on big-budget, blockbuster films; including 300, Doomsday, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Sucker Punch, and Conan the Barbarian. This did not, however, dissuade him from composing scores to smaller, independent films like The Way, Killer Joe, The Sacrament, and Flight 7500. Bates composed the score for Guardians of the Galaxy in 2014. Having worked with James Gunn in the past, Bates had a good idea on how Gunn wanted things done . Before any of the cinematography actually started, Gunn had Bates write several themes prior to shooting so the scene could be matched to the music instead of the score being created to fit the scene. This required a fair bit of cooperation between Bates and Gunn in advance since these scores would not only be the final piece, instead of a temporary filler acting as a placeholder, but they also influenced the actual performance of everyone on set. This amount of work and effort required a massive undertaking by both Bates and his team. For 4 months, they clocked upwards of 100-hour work weeks to produce this finished product.Hitfix After all the work, they had a total of 29 different soundtracks giving a combined total of 64:34 of music.Filmmusicreporter.com "At least half the cues in the movie have more than 500 tracks of audio," Bates was quoted in an interview with Melinda Newman on HitFix. This was a result of there being orchestral passages that were doubled or tripled, choirs, overdubs, and other instrumentals. That same year, Bates composed the score to the stylish neo-noir action film John Wick, collaborating with Joel J. Richard and Marilyn Manson. The film proved a surprise critical and financial success, and Bates returned to score its 2017 sequel, and also its third installment. He re-teamed with that film's co-director David Leitch to score a spiritual successor, the Cold War-era spy thriller Atomic Blonde. Video game scoring Bates composed the soundtrack for the PlayStation 3 games God of War: Ascension and Army of Two: The 40th Day, as well as the PlayStation 4 game Killzone Shadow Fall. Most recently he composed for the largest first-person shooter app in the world, China’s Crossfire. Other projects In 2014, Bates co-wrote and produced Marilyn Manson's record The Pale Emperor. The album debuted at number 8 on the Billboard 200, while the single "Deep Six" went on to chart higher than any other single by Marilyn Manson on Billboard's Mainstream Rock Chart. Bates joined the band in 2015 as the lead guitarist for The Hell Not Hallelujah Tour. The album's song "Cupid Carries a Gun" was used as the opening title music of the TV show Salem, and Bates composed the show's score.Marilyn Manson Streams “Cupid Carries A Gun” In April 2015 he left Marilyn Manson to resume film work. In October 2015, during a Q&A with Marilyn Manson at the Grammy Museum, Manson announced that he and Tyler were working on new music together again. In 2015 Loudwire listed 'The Mephistopheles Of Los Angeles' No. 1 best rock track & Rolling Stone included 'The Pale Emperor' in its Top 50 list of the best albums of 2015. He returned as the lead guitarist during the tour with Slipknot in July 2016. Interview with Tyler Bates In 2017, they once again joined forces in the studio for the follow-up Heaven Upside Down with a world tour kicking off July 20, in Budapest, playing more than a 100 shows around the world. In January 2018, Tyler announced via Twitter that he leaves the band and returns to his studio to work exclusively on film and television. Tyler composed the song, "Monsters After Dark" for the night Halloween mode of the ride GOTG: Mission Breakout!. And he wrote a theme for his favorite NFL team the Tennessee Titans. Discography Film scores Television scores Video games soundtracks Own work *Roseland with Azam Ali with Marilyn Manson *''The Pale Emperor'' (2015) *''Heaven Upside Down'' (2017) References External links *Tyler Bates' Website (includes samples of music and many video clips from movies worked on) * *Tyler Bates Interview on KCRW featuring Watchmen Soundtrack *Tyler Bates being interviewed at the Grammy Museum *Shock Till you Drop Exclusive Interview *Tyler Bate Interview at www.reviewgraveard.com Category:Tyler Bates Category:1965 births Category:American film score composers Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Marilyn Manson (band) members Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Video game composers Category:Christophe Beck Category:Graeme Revell Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Justin Burnett Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:David Arnold Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Joanne Higginbottom Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Lorena Perez Batista Category:Mark Isham Category:Bear McCreary Category:Bruce Fowler Category:William Ross Category:James L. Venable Category:Andrew Lockington Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Steven Price